


and the pins will fall down to the motherland

by celaenos



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli Week, Disaster Mother Peggy Carter, F/F, Gen, Kid Fic, Motherhood, Red Room (Marvel), semi adoption of baby assassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celaenos/pseuds/celaenos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy gives birth to twins while cursing out the entire hospital staff, Angie, Jarvis, Howard Stark, and everybody she has ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the pins will fall down to the motherland

Truthfully, Peggy never wanted to be a mother.

Rather, she never _saw_ herself as becoming one. It was always assumed of course; women become mothers. But, it felt distant and removed from her life. So far off into the future that Peggy never had to think about it too often. Besides, there was a war on. It wouldn't do to bring a child into the world.

She did think about it once or twice, with Steve. Brief flashes of what their lives could have turned out to be after the war ended. None of it ever felt tangible. Far too much like some child's fantasy in the harsh realities of war.

Then Steve fell into the ocean, and Peggy's small dreams of a future fell down with him. All the way to the bottom of the sea.

Peggy couldn't imagine possibly loving someone the way that she loved Steve. Couldn't imagine opening herself up to feel that pain again. She hadn't ever planed on it anyhow. Love and marriage and babies. They weren't things she dreamt of as a child. She only even considered it because of Steve. Without him, there was no need.

And then Angie Martinelli crept up on her.

Peggy has never been able to pinpoint exactly when she realized that her feelings for Angie extended beyond friendship. Angie was just... there. Able to get Peggy to laugh, to smile, to feel a little less alone. The idea of not having her hurt almost as much as not having Steve did. So, Peggy did something about it. Unwilling to let someone else important slip through her fingers if she could help it. Peggy asked Angie to move into Howard's mansion with her.

Four years later, and she still hasn't left. Four years later, and they're kissing at every available opportunity. In between her new duties with SHIELD and Angie's rehearsals, they grab every moment with each other that they can.

And Peggy is having these _thoughts—_ thoughts that she hasn't had since Steve and the war. She promptly ignores them as best she can. Nothing about their lives would allow for the typical marriage and babies.

But, Peggy's life has never truly worked out the way that she thought it would.

…

…

The girl looks about nine years old. Scrawny and malnourished. Yet, somehow, Peggy can see the taunt and deadly muscles hiding beneath her skin. She doesn't underestimate her.

The girl moves faster than Peggy could imagine. A bright flash of red hair whipping about and then there is a knife near her throat. Peggy kicks out at her. Wincing internally at the thought of hurting a child. She doesn't let it show on her face. Doesn't let it stop her for a moment. She's seen what these girls can do firsthand. Four years ago, a little girl like this one nearly sliced Dum Dum open.

Angie will be impossible if Peggy gets herself sliced open by a child assassin in Russia while she's meant to just be gathering intel.

The girl is good. Fast. Faster than Peggy.

But Peggy has been at this longer. She allows the girl to get a hit or two in. Lets her think that she is weakening Peggy. Then, Peggy gets her arms around her and holds tight. Holds till the girl slips into unconsciousness, then gently lifts the small body up into her arms. Cradling her as they make their way back to the plane.

…

…

The girl is not nine. She's small enough, but the SHIELD doctors determine that she is most likely somewhere around eleven or twelve. She is _absolutely_ malnourished. And there are poorly healed bones, bruises, and cuts on her skin that suggest exactly what Peggy suspected the moment that she laid eyes on her.

A child of the Red Room.

Dottie has never seen her before. But then again, Dottie was long since out on missions by the time this girl would have been brought in.

Dottie, whose real name is Yelena, who only _just_ defected to the United States a few months ago, glares at this little girl with hatred. Speaks to her in harsh, clipped Russian as Peggy watches on. Howard is not a fan of Peggy bringing Dottie into SHEILD as a liaison. He still remembers the crack to his jaw and the plane he almost crashed on her behest.

“Get over yourself Howard,” Peggy tells him as he complains. “She has information that we need.”

“And you trust her!?”

Peggy snorts. “Not for a minute.”

It's not exactly true. Peggy has a modicum of trust for Dottie. Trust that she will not kill Peggy, Angie or Howard. Trust that, if nothing else, Yelena Belova _hates_ the people that made her who she is. Wants to watch them burn and light the match herself. Anything else is fair game.

Peggy listens, understanding chunks of what they say to each other as Dottie and the girl talk. Dottie refers to herself as Yelena exactly _once._ She bristles at the name. Has put three agents into the hospital for addressing her as such. Only Peggy and Angie can get away with it. Both save it for special occasions.

The girl is called Natalia. She will not give them anything else.

When Dottie resorts to slapping Natalia across the face in anger, Peggy puts a stop to the interrogation. Uses the name Yelena, then Dorothy, and grips her wrist hard. Dottie leaves the room in a huff and Natalia's little green eyes watch Peggy the entire time. She doesn't even blink at the slap. Doesn't move her hand up to cradle the skin that is turning pink on her face. Just stares at Peggy with dead eyes that see everything.

…

…

Angie only finds out about Natalia because of her penchant for bursting her way into rooms that she shouldn't. In the year since Peggy and Howard formed SHIELD, Angie has walked into each and every room, and frightened whomever was inside of it. She's nearly gotten her head blown off more than once. It's brought up quite a few questions about why the director's roommate and best friend is allowed free range of a secret government facility. Glares from Peggy and Howard are usually sufficient enough to squash them. Though, Peggy is sure that Angie is going to get herself killed one day sneaking up on her agents. Angie merely shrugs it off.

Peggy suspects that it will be an argument they will continue to have for the rest of their lives.

“Did you know that you've got a little girl stowed away in a locked room?” Angie asks as she lets herself into Peggy's office.

Peggy drops the file she'd been holding up above her face. “You didn't go in there did you?”

“Course I did,” Angie says, coming up and sitting atop Peggy's desk. Disregarding all the files underneath her skirt. Peggy sighs. “So, why do you have an adorable little Russian kid locked away?”

“She's not adorable, she's a child assassin.”

“A cute one.”

“Angie—”

“What are you going to do with her?”

“Try and get information about who she's working for.”

“She's been hurt English,” Angie says, serious for the first time since she's walked in.

“I know,” Peggy says quietly.

“You're not really gonna keep her in that room are you? It doesn't even have a window. It's basically a cell.”

“Angie, this is an intelligence agency, not a boarding house. My options are rather limited. And she is, technically, a criminal.”

“We live in a mansion English. It's got a million rooms.”

Angie cannot be serious. Peggy looks up and her and sighs. She is _absolutely_ serious.

“Angie,” she says carefully, “ _no_.”

“I'll grab some dresses from the set. We had this little brat filming last week. About her size. Think she'll like lasagna? I'll make up a few things just in case.” Angie leans down and kisses Peggy on the lips, still rattling off ideas and not listening to Peggy's protests one bit. Before Peggy knows it, Angie is gone, and Peggy has got a child assassin coming over for dinner.

…

…

Naturally, Jarvis has a fit about the whole thing. Even offers up himself as protection for a moment before Peggy glares stupendously at him.

"Right, you are far more likely matched in a fight with her than I. I rather doubt that striking a child is in my purview of capabilities."

"Even if she were going for your throat?" Peggy asks.

Jarvis looks sick. Angie looks far too excited. Excited in a way that has Peggy nervous. Angie has gone all out. Bought clothes, food, games, even gone off and purchased a doll. Peggy didn't have the heart to tell her that Natalia probably wouldn't even know what to do with a doll if she had one.

Natalia enters the mansion with stilled wariness. Each step measured. Taking in everything with her bright green eyes. By the time she has stepped past the threshold, Peggy is sure that she already knows at least four ways to escape if need be. Peggy still can't believe that the girl is closer to twelve than eight.

Jarvis makes some squawking excuse and departs, and then Peggy is left alone with Natalia and Angie. Angie, who is _not_ taking the _child assassin_ bit seriously enough at all. She tries to hug Natalia and Peggy almost has to jump in between them and shoot the girl right between the eyes. Angie shrugs it off well, grinning at the girl who's hands went up to her throat a moment ago and asking her if she likes lasagna.

The night drags on. Peggy spends dinner with a knife at the ready at all times. She catches Natalia holding one trained on Peggy underneath the table and decides to allow it. But she makes a point to snatch it away when Angie brings out desert. Natalia glares at Peggy while eating ice cream and pie. The girl hardly says a word, though Peggy knows that she can understand English perfectly. Angie fills the silence enough for them both. Chatting about her day on set, and all sorts of things that her nephews have been doing. Five brothers, and all of them have had boys so far. Peggy understands a little bit of why Angie is so excited to see a little girl. Even if it does make her squirm in her seat.

When Angie starts talking about pajamas, and asking if Natalia prefers to bathe in the morning or the evening, Peggy drags her into the other room.

“Angie, she isn't _staying_ with us!”

“English, you are not gonna put that little girl back in a jail cell to sleep in.”

“Angie, she is a Soviet agent. I know that she's young, but that doesn't change the fact that she is a trained killer working against our government. I don't like it anymore than you do, but she can't stay here.”

Angie's hands go on her hips, a direct imitation of her mother when she is angry. Peggy prepares for an impressive argument. Luisa Martinelli doesn't hear the word _'no'_ often, and Angie has learned most of her mother's tricks. “English, I've got a room ready for her. We can lock our bedroom door if it makes you feel better.”

“Angie—”

A kiss is pressed to Peggy's lips. Squashing any argument she had been about to offer up.

“I'll show her where the toothbrush I bought is. She had way too much extra whipped cream on her pie to skimp on brushing,” Angie says, then practically skips down the stairs. Peggy has seen Luisa Martinelli pull the same trick on her husband. She never thought that she'd be on the receiving side of it before now.

“Two women can kiss each other?” a small voice asks from behind her. Peggy does _not_ jump out of her skin. She turns around calmly. Natalia is looking up at her, face giving away nothing.

“Quite simply, as you saw,” Peggy bristles.

Natalia tilts her head a fraction of an inch. “You're in love,” she states. It is not a question. “Like a husband and wife.”

Peggy opens up her mouth, but Angie calls out for Natalia from downstairs. Before the girl starts down, Peggy grabs her arm. “You will not hurt her,” she orders. “I'm sorry for what's happened to you, but not sorry enough that I won't stop you from hurting Angie if need be. Do you understand me?”

Natalia stares at Peggy eerily, then, so slowly that Peggy barely catches it, nods her head once.

…

…

In the morning, Natalia is nowhere to be found. The bed Angie had tried to tuck her into last night doesn't even appear to have been slept in. Natalia must have made the bed back up before leaving. The rest of the pie, three sharp kitchen knives, and the rag doll are all missing as well. Angie looks heartbroken. Peggy just feels annoyed and relieved.

…

…

Four months later, Peggy hears rumors of a redheaded little girl slicing the throat of an up and coming American politician. No one who hears the story believes it, but the man is well and truly dead. Peggy sends agents out and traces all the leads she can find, but comes up with nothing. She does let Angie know that Natalia is alive out there somewhere. But she leaves out the gory details.

…

…

The pan that Angie made the cherry pie in shows up on the center of the kitchen counter a year later. And one of Angie's shirts, and a pair of Peggy's trousers are missing. Another politician turns up dead.

…

…

Peggy gives birth to twins while cursing out the entire hospital staff, Angie, Jarvis, Howard Stark, and everybody she has ever met.

A nurse asks her if Howard is the father and Angie has to throw herself in between them before Peggy strangles her. Howard scoffs, and informs the woman that he is the godfather. Not for lack of trying. Peggy is too tired to murder him, so she throws a pillow at his head instead. It will have to suffice until she regains her strength.

The same nurse cautiously hands Peggy first her son, a quiet little bundle of a thing who, according to her doctor, was one of the easiest births he's ever had the pleasure of delivering. And then her daughter, a screaming, red-faced, angry little thing with a great pair of lungs on her. She's kicking around enough to make it difficult to hold her properly, and is the reason for most of Peggy's cursing only five minutes prior.

Peggy frowns at her.

She still can't quite believe that she is a mother. Twice over. She still can't believe that she has been the director of a secret government organization for the last three years. That Angie is getting leading film roles, and flying back and forth from New York to Los Angeles on a constant basis. That she has yet to murder Howard Stark with her bare hands.

That there are two babies in her arms and they are hers. Hers, and Angie's.

Angie wanted to be the one to have them. But the studio's contracts are clear cut, and, according to the public, Angela Martin is a single woman. Angie hadn't been ready to take any of that lying down, but she hadn't been able to conceive. Peggy watched her grow more and more upset, and agreed to take herself out of the field temporarily to have a baby. Being director didn't lend itself to going out on as many missions as it was. Supposedly simple enough.

So, now, here Peggy is, with a pair of screaming twins in her arms. Angie has never looked happier. And she kisses Peggy hard enough that it starts to seem worth all the pain and discomfort of the last eight and a half months.

…

…

Peggy doesn't have a natural maternal bone in her body. She loves the twins, that much she never doubts, but she doesn't have a bloody clue what to do with them.

They cry. They wail with power one so small shouldn't have. They need to be fed. They need to be changed. And the cycle goes on and on. Richard is a dream and usually sleeps through the night as long as Angie is around to put him to bed, but Elizabeth won't be sated by anyone. She wakes up angry as all get out to have been left alone in her crib. The only way that Peggy can finally get an ounce of sleep is to nurse her in their bed until she falls asleep in between them. Angie worries that one of them will roll over and crush her for the first six months, then she realizes that Elizabeth is tougher than nails. And that she and Peggy both have marvelous self control.

…

…

When the twins are three months and eight days old, a scrawny, fourteen year old Natalia shows up in New York with an impressive trail of bodies behind her. Peggy isn't home when she shows up, putting the stolen clothes in the laundry bin, and attempting to take some more. But Angie and the twins are.

When Angie tells Peggy the story later, her fists remain clenched the entire time. Natalia had been shocked to see the babies. Quiet as before, she accepted the food Angie supplied her with and offered up nothing. When Angie had to run upstairs to feed a crying Richard, Natalia had disappeared. A photograph of Peggy, Angie, and the twins together along with her.

Peggy has the entire mansion fitted with new locks. Knowing that it's useless, but going through the motions nonetheless.

…

…

She doesn't know how they make it through the first year of the twins lives. Angie can only take so much time off before the studio gets cranky, and Peggy has an entire agency to run.

Peggy takes them into the office with her a few times. Passing them over to her assistant and getting to work. Once, she bottle feeds Richard while taking a meeting with a confused Australian agent. One of her lower level agents still gets green around the gills whenever he catches sight of Elizabeth. Peggy once handed him the baby and instructed him to change her diaper while Peggy conducted an interrogation.

Peggy comes home and declares that they are in need of a nanny. Angie reluctantly agrees after the studio refuses to let her out of her contract.

By the time the twins are two, Angie has stopped caring what her bosses say, and brings them to the set more often than not. The nanny flying with her to help out. Peggy finds that actors are far more tolerant to toddlers than her agents, and ceases bringing them into work. If they're not with Angie, they're with the nanny. Elizabeth hardly ever cries for Peggy in the night anymore. She's astounded to find that she misses it.

On one of the rare occasions that she does, Peggy slips out of bed, trying not to wake Angie. She has an early call time to set in the morning. Thankfully, here in New York. When Peggy slips into the nursery, there is a lithe, teenage girl with jet black hair hovering above Elizabeth's crib. Peggy grabs the first closest thing to her: a china doll given to Elizabeth by a Howard who doesn't understand what toddlers can and cannot play with. She moves to crack it over the girl's head, white hot panic in her belly at the sight of her standing over her daughter.

The girl turns around, and it's Natalia. Peggy hisses, “Get away from them.”

“How old are they now?” Natalia asks, not moving.

“Why are you in my house?”

Natalia doesn't seem to know how to answer that question. In fact, it might be the first time Peggy has ever seen her look pained. “I don't know,” she whispers. And Peggy thinks that she might be getting the truth out of her. Elizabeth stirs again. Her little feet kicking out and releasing a huff of anger at not being picked up yet. Peggy has only seconds before that little huff turns into a wail that will wake up her brother and Angie. She sidesteps Natalia and lifts Elizabeth up into her arms, rocking her gently. Natalia watches in fascination.

“Why is your hair black?” Peggy asks, hoping to get some sort of answer out of the girl.

“For my mission,” Natalia shrugs, fingering strands of her hair idly. “He likes girls with dark hair.”

“Who?”

Natalia looks up and gives Peggy a feral smile that reminds her far too much of Dottie. “Please, you think I'm so stupid that I'd give you information? I'm not a child. I'm an agent.”

“You are though,” Peggy says. “A child. You just happen to be an agent as well. For that I'm sorry.”

Natalia's smile turns to a fierce and stubborn glare. “I'm not.”

Peggy sighs. “When you are, come and find me. Until then, don't go near my children or Angie again.”

“Why would I come and find _you_?” Natalia spits out harshly.

“Because I'll help you. Like I helped Yelena. You don't have to stay with the KGB if you don't want to. But, you're getting older Natalia. What are you now, sixteen? Soon, your choices will be your own. Not orders forced upon you. The blood will be on your hands as much as it's on theirs.”

Natalia blanches under Peggy's words. Stepping back from her. Elizabeth whines and Peggy turns down to look at her. When she glances back up, Natalia is gone. Nothing else goes missing from the house this time. Peggy doesn't know if she is grateful or worried. She rocks her daughter to sleep all the same.

…

…

By the time that the twins are four years old, Angie is released from her contract with the studio. She opts not to renew it, and makes her way back to Broadway instead. Constantly flying back and forth from Los Angeles was taking its toll on her. And as much as she enjoyed making films, the theatre is where she is truly happy.

Peggy watches Elizabeth and Richard run into Angie's arms when she comes home. Laughs as Angie hauls them both up into her arms and wobbles a bit under their combined weight.

“Help a girl out English,” she says with a laugh, passing Richard over to Peggy. Elizabeth latches her arms around Angie's neck tightly as Angie leans over and kisses Peggy.

“Can Hollywood survive without Angela Martin?”

“Probably'll go right up in flames,” Angie says with a wink.

…

…

Peggy misses the twins first day of kindergarten. Misses the whole first week of school. She sits in a hovel, and listens to the wire transmission of her undercover agent in Moscow, while her children learn and make new friends. Peggy paces and curses and wants to scream. She should be at home. Hearing all about Elizabeth and Richard's days. Watching with rapt attention as Lizzie strings as many words into a sentence as she can. Speaking for herself and for Richard. A boy of few words. Instead, she's sweating bullets and getting nowhere. The fact that she isn't even going to have anything to show for missing such an important part of their lives makes her madder than hell. Peggy can't even risk calling them on the telephone to get a report.

She punches a proper hole through the shoddily made wall. Her agent, Tim, widens his eyes but says nothing.

“Got something,” he says suddenly, a moment later.

Peggy moves right to his side and picks up the extra pair of headphones. It's Russian. Faster than Tim can copy down, but Peggy listens silently.

The Winter Soldier and The Black Widow.

Peggy sucks in a breath. They've all heard rumors of the man they call The Winter Soldier. An assassin that doesn't appear to be fully human. Peggy has seen enough in her time to not dismiss the claims outright. No one has ever been able to get close to him. A metal arm and shaggy brown hair are the only descriptors they have.

But, The Black Widow, Peggy knows exactly who that is. They call all the little girls who were trained in the Red Room back widows, but only one truly earns the moniker, _The_ Black Widow. A flash of red hair, bright green eyes, and a deadly, lithe little body.

Natalia.

She has built up quite the reputation for herself in the three years since Peggy has seen her. Part of Peggy feels like offering her help only caused Natalia to become that much more loyal to her superiors.

Though, the same thing had happened with Dottie. It took her a while to come around as well. Peggy saw something similar in Natalia. She hopes that she was right.

But the combination of the man that they call The Winter Soldier, and Natalia, could mean they are in for an interesting evening after all. Peggy would still rather be with her children, but she might at least get to finally put this case to bed. It's been months and months of laborious work. She's barely seen the twins for much more than a quick kiss hello and goodbye in the mornings.

“Keep listening,” Peggy orders Tim. He nods as Peggy slips out of the room and creeps down the staircase. They're across the street from the building her other agents and Natalia are in. Peggy hurries across and makes her way inside. There is no light to speak of, so she takes a moment to let her eyes adjust. Listening for any hint of movement.

She pauses at the top of the stairs. There is too much quiet; the familiar and eerie stillness of trained soldiers lying in wait. Peggy crouches, her gun at the ready and when Natalia steps into view, Peggy cracks her in the head with the blunt edge of her gun. Natalia hisses, surprised. She recovers quickly and leaps at Peggy. Striking a palm into Peggy's chest that nearly sends her off balance. No one else comes out of the shadows, and it's just Peggy and Natalia fighting each other brutally.

It takes Natalia a moment of fighting to recognize that it's Peggy, and when she does, she glares. Putting her all into it, and giving Peggy what she is sure will become a stupendous black eye. They fight for what feels like hours. Peggy will never admit it, but she's getting on in age. She can hold her own, there is absolutely no doubt about it, but she feels the blows more than she did before. They're not quite as easy to shrug off anymore. Natalia is nineteen and at the peak of her athleticism, but Peggy still has her breathing heavily after a while.

Peggy's got her in a bit of a headlock when someone hisses out a command in Russian. Natalia freezes in Peggy's arms.

Peggy takes her hesitation to shove Natalia down and pull her gun on her. Hands steady. Natalia glares up at her. “I'd rather not. But I will, and you know it,” Peggy tells her.

Natalia rises, eyes locked with Peggy's the entire time as she backs towards the exit. Peggy waits, but if Natalia hasn't acted on the command yet, Peggy doubts that she will. Maybe Peggy's offer has started to slip through after all.

Natalia grins, wide and feral. “Give Angie a kiss for me,” she says, then disappears.

In her wake, a file is left on the ground. Natalia wouldn't have dropped something accidentally. The girl is too good. Peggy bends down and snatches it, gun out as she exits the building after her agents.

Natalia has given her the break they needed in their case.

…

…

“It'll be fun,” Angie insists.

Peggy drops a shirt into her suitcase and turns to give her an incredulous look. “A _week_ in the mountains?”

“By a lake!” Angie adds. “Swimming! S'mores! A week with all four of us actually _together_. English, the twins are so excited.”

“I know,” Peggy says with a sigh. She has disappointed them too many times not to go, but she has a boatload of work that needs to get done. The thought of putting it off for a week makes her skin crawl.

But last night as Angie as was tucking Elizabeth in, Peggy overheard her angrily saying, “She _never_ comes to anything! You work too Momma, and you still come.”

Angie had sighed and brushed a bit of Elizabeth's hair out of her face. “My job's a lot different than hers. She's out there saving the world hon. It's important.”

“More important than me and Richard?”

Peggy felt like she had been shot.

Angie had assured Elizabeth that wasn't the case at all. Covering for her as she always did. But Peggy knew that if she didn't make it on this trip, Elizabeth would never forgive her. Her fierce little daughter can hold a grudge forever, and she is far more similar to Peggy than she would like to admit. Peggy's agents are capable, and there isn't anything time sensitive going on at SHIELD for the moment. She can take a vacation with her family. She _wants_ to take a vacation with her family.

Angie leans over and kisses Peggy, long and deep. Pushing her back down onto the clean and folded clothes on top of the bed. Peggy moans into Angie's mouth, wishing desperately that they didn't need to be on the road within the next half hour.

“Mom!” Elizabeth hollers from downstairs. “You're coming right?”

Peggy can hear the accusation ready in her voice. “Yes darling, we're nearly finished packing,” she calls back down.

“No they're not,” Richard says from out in the hall. Suitcase in hand and baseball cap atop his head. “They're kissing.”

“Would you like a kiss too hon?” Angie asks him.

“Eugh, no.” Richard trots downstairs to join his sister as Peggy and Angie laugh and disentangle themselves.

When they make their way downstairs, Elizabeth is waiting at the foot of the steps. Her fingers tapping away against her knee a mile a minute. Richard waits patiently beside her. The moment that Peggy comes into view, she jumps up to stand beside him.

“Is that your suitcase?” she demands.

“Yes it is.”

“Do you have enough clothes for a whole week?”

“I do.”

Her eyes narrow. “Are you going to wear them all?” Richard waits, looking hopeful beside her and Peggy hates that she has turned them into this. Wary and desperately aching for her to be there.

“I believe I shall,” Peggy says, and drops a kiss to Elizabeth's head as she passes by her. She takes it as a good sign that Elizabeth doesn't shrink away from her, but rather, perks up and lugs her own suitcase out to the car. Richard right on her heels.

They spend the car ride up to the lake playing games and listening to music. Angie sings along to the radio, voice melodic and strong. Peggy's tone deaf offspring join in as loudly as they can. Angie slips her hand into Peggy's across the console, and Peggy relaxes.

The twins immediately want to get in the lake when they arrive. Peggy and Angie look at each other and shrug, dumping their bags into their cabin, and changing into their swimsuits without unpacking. Elizabeth is fearless, running headlong to the boat dock and leaping off without pause. She comes up squealing with excitement, flapping her arms about and kicking wildly. Richard is much more cautious. He walks to the edge of the dock and dips a toe in before dropping down with barely a splash. Angie lounges elegantly in a chair and watches them fondly. It's boiling hot, and Peggy can't stand the thought of laying there in the sun and frying like Angie. She catches Elizabeth's eye and winks. Stepping back, she breaks out into a run and leaps over her daughter's head. Splashing Angie with a cannonball.

Angie screeches, and Elizabeth and Richard laugh and cheer. Elizabeth paddles over to Peggy when she breaks the surface and wraps herself around Peggy in the water. She's fearless, but Richard is the better swimmer. He paddles around the two of them happily, trying to coax Angie to get in the water for the better part of an hour.

Finally, Peggy's had enough, and she directs the two of them to come up on either side of the boat dock and splash their mother. Peggy splashes her from the front and Angie finally relents. Soaking wet, she drops down into the water and dunks Peggy after kissing her.

This vacation might have been the best idea that Angie has ever had.

…

…

They spend the first two days almost solely in the lake. Richard comes to bed with his fingers and toes so pruney that Angie yelps. Their cabin only has one large bed, so the four of them pile in together. Elizabeth fighting her way into the middle throughout the night.

On the third day, they go to a carnival. There are airplane rides available, and Angie and Richard's faces light right up. The four of them get in line, and when it's their turn, Richard and Angie's scramble right into the plane's cockpit. Elizabeth backs up into Peggy's legs.

“Hop in darling,” Peggy prompts.

Elizabeth shakes her head.

“Are you sure?”

Elizabeth nods.

“Alright, go ahead without us,” Peggy calls to Angie. She watches as Richard screams happily as they take off. Angie whooping and wrapping an arm around him. Waving down to Peggy and Elizabeth. Elizabeth stands sullenly beside Peggy, one arm wrapped around Peggy's leg and leaning her head into Peggy's side.

When Angie and Richard return, they gush about the ride for the rest of the afternoon. Peggy has never seen Richard string so many sentences together in one go. She beams at him and ruffles his hair. Elizabeth grows quieter as the day wears on.

After stuffing themselves with cotton candy and fried cakes, they finally pile into the car as the sun begins to set. Elizabeth hangs back and Peggy goes over to her.

“What's the matter darling?”

“I wanted to go in the airplane,” she admits with a cry.

“Why didn't you go when it was our turn? He's closed up now.”

“I got scared!” Elizabeth shouts, angry with herself.

Angie pops her head up from the driver's seat. “What's wrong?”

Peggy turns and looks over at the man who had been giving the rides. She squares her shoulders. “We'll be back in a moment.” She takes Elizabeth's hand and marches over to the man.

“Sorry lady, I'm closing up.”

“Please, my daughter got scared earlier. I'll pay you extra.” Peggy taps Elizabeth's shoulder, and her daughter immediately puts on an impressive pout. Angie has taught them both to cry on command. A fact which Peggy has never been all together thrilled with until now.

The man sighs. “Alright, fine. Get on in.”

Peggy lifts Elizabeth into the cockpit and climbs in behind her. Wrapping her arms around her daughter as they take off. Elizabeth shakes and grips Peggy's hands tightly. But then they're in the air, and the sun is setting over the lake, and it might be the most beautiful thing that Peggy has ever seen in her life. Elizabeth yells out happily and waves down to Angie and Richard. The two of them have climbed up onto the hood of the car from the looks of it.

When they land, Elizabeth turns around and throws her arms around Peggy. Refusing to be put back down to walk after she's lifted out of the plane. Peggy carries her happily. She's still plenty light enough for the small trek back to the car. And Elizabeth hardly ever wants Peggy's affection these days. She'll take whatever she can get.

“I'm glad you came Mom,” she whispers. “I'm glad it was just me and you.”

“Me too darling,” Peggy says, giving her a kiss. “Me too.”

Angie won't stop grinning at her for the rest of the drive home.

…

…

When they go out to the lake the next morning, a redheaded girl is perched in Angie's usual seat. Peggy stiffens at the sight of her, and Angie gasps. Elizabeth immediately looks Natalia over, trying to gage her mother's reactions to the girl.

“Sorry to crash the family vacation,” Natalia says, not looking sorry about it at all. Her hands are steady, but her jaw is too tight. She's nervous about something.

“Angie, take the children back up to the cabin,” Peggy says, voice not leaving any room for arguments. Angie looks about to start one anyhow. Elizabeth beats her to it.

“Mom!” she whines. “We just got down here.”

“Now,” Peggy orders.

“I'm not—” Natalia steps forward and takes a breath. It's the most unsure of herself Peggy has ever seen her. “You said, a few years ago, if I ever wanted—” she clenches her teeth, “—if I ever needed your help...” she trails off, unable or unwilling to finish the sentence.

“I'm on vacation with my family Natalia.”

Natalia nods, unsurprised and dejected. Angie reaches over Richard's head and pinches Peggy on the arm.

“Bloody hell,” Peggy glares at her. Angie only raises her eyebrows and nods towards Natalia. She has always had a weak spot for the girl. Peggy sighs. “Would you like to join us for a swim?”

Natalia's head shoots up in surprise. And Peggy grabs hold of Elizabeth's hand and walks past Natalia to the boat dock. Helping Elizabeth out of her coverup and promptly dropping her into the water. She comes up sputtering and laughing, asking Peggy to do a cannonball.

“In a moment darling, swim with your brother for now.”

Natalia stands there awkwardly as Richard slips down into the water and Angie sits down on the edge. Dropping her feet into the water and watching the two of them swim around in the shallow part of the lake. Peggy walks over to Natalia. “If this is a trick, I'll shoot you between the eyes and not feel sorry for it.”

“It's not,” Natalia swallows, unable to look Peggy in the eye. The girl isn't trained to ask anyone for help. “I don't—they make you forget things. For some reason, I never forgot Angie or you.”

Peggy doesn't quite know what to say to that. Angie reaches over and pats the spot beside her for Natalia to sit at. Still not taking the whole _trained assassin_ bit seriously enough at all. Natalia hesitates, looking to Peggy for approval. Peggy isn't about to risk Angie's life for anything. She moves into the spot Angie had motioned to, and nods for Natalia to sit beside her. Squaring herself promptly in the middle of the two of them. Angie sighs like Peggy is being dramatic, but loops their hands together anyhow.

The three of them sit silently and watch the twins splash each other. Peggy knows her life is about to become infinitely more complicated. Helping Natalia to defect isn't going to be a walk in the part. Angie is starting rehearsals for a new musical in two weeks, and the twins start first grade in one. Now Peggy is going to have to juggle being responsible for a twenty year old KGB agent as well.

Natalia winds her fingers together and watches the twins with the same fascination that was on her face the night she slipped into their nursery four years ago.

“Natalia, you'll stay for dinner,” Angie says to her. “Whatever they're feeding you in Russia, it ain't enough." 

Peggy squeezes Angie's arm in protest. Angie pays her no mind. Smiling all the while. Natalia looks out onto the water and squints. “It's Natasha now,” she says softly. Holding the name in her mouth like it's precious. Peggy understands finally that she's serious. This isn't a ploy or a trick; she wants out. And Peggy can help her do that.

Elizabeth calls for Peggy to come swim again, and Peggy smiles. She's still got her work cut out for her, but she's not going to dwell on it and ruin the rest of her vacation with her children. Peggy rises, squeezing Angie's shoulder once as she goes. Angie kisses her thigh in response.

“Natasha, would you like to go for a swim?” Peggy asks.

Natasha looks out across the water. Watches the twins motion for them to come. “Is Angie going?”

Angie beams up at Peggy. “You know what, think I will,” she says, and sheds her coverup faster than Peggy can blink. She dives into the water expertly and swims out to the children. Natasha slowly rises and slips into the water, paddling out slowly. “Get in English,” Angie calls, out to her. Peggy smiles, and jumps.

 


End file.
